Wedding Dress
by uchiha-yami
Summary: hay quienes dicen que esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba... pero creo que esto realmente ya se acabo. Aunque por un tiempo me será tan difícil que sentiré que muero, por favor, se feliz... Ahora estas usando un vestido de novia... pero no es conmigo...


**WEDDING DRESS**

**Por: uchiha_yami**

_Vendo cuerpo sin alma, el corazón roto y la inteligencia agotada.__  
__**- David Luis –**_

Ahí se encontraba él, sentado frente a un piano practicando la canción que marcaria el inicio de un vida desdichada para siempre. Mientas sus dedos hacían lo suyo con las teclas, su mente no dejaba de pensar en ella…

_-__Hay quienes dicen que las cosas no se acaban hasta que se acaban... Aquí estoy, mírame, hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de dejarte ir… - _pensaba, solo en pensamiento se atrevía a decir lo que frente a ella nunca se atrevió.

_-Cuando peleabas con él, cuando llorabas por él, yo aun creía que había esperanzas… - _una sonrisa burlona fue lo que su rostro mostro. ___–__ Soy un idiota.-_

_ -Con una sonrisa tuya me siento bien, pero cuando estas con él, sin que lo sepas mi corazón duele. Todo el tiempo a tu lado estuve preguntándome, ¿si descubrieras mis sentimientos, podríamos separarnos?… y aquí estoy, esperando que lo dejes y vuelvas a mí.- _sus dedos dejaron de tocar, debía prepararse para su desdicha.

_-Vuelvo a repetírmelo… Soy un idiota.- _se decía mentalmente, mientras se arreglaba la corbata frente al espejo.

_…_

Cruzaba la calle mientras veía la hora en su reloj de mano, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la esa hora no llegara.

_-Y ahora mi mente juega conmigo, pasando una y mil veces todos esos días que compartimos, todas esa sonrisas que me brindabas…- _Una mueca. Su rostro no podía mostrar otra cosa que no fuera una mueca mientras la iglesia frente a él se hacía más grande.

___-__Idiotas…- _dijo mentalmente a todas esas personas que se acercaban a saludarlo y recordare su desgracia en el momento que sus pies tocaron la entrada de la iglesia. Comprendía su alegría pero definitivamente… no la compartía___.__ – Se lo que sucede, tal vez, desde antes de que sucediera… - _con una educación característica de él, pidió que lo disculparan… tenía que estar dentro antes de que la ceremonia comenzara…_ -por eso, estuve rezado cada noche para que este día nunca llegara…-_

…

Las personas se encontraban de pie, la novia había hecho su aparición. Caminaba con esa elegancia característica de ella, mostrando ese hermoso vestido blanco cuan princesa de cuento de hadas. Sus movimientos, tan tranquilos e hipnotizantes como la música que en esos momentos un pelinegro tocaba.

No había podido apartar su vista de ella, desde el momento en que la vio en la entrada de la iglesia su atención había sido única y exclusivamente de ella.

_-Y ahora, aquí estas… estas vistiendo un vestido de novia, pero no es conmigo. Es con ese estúpido que decía ser mi amigo…- _pensó con rabia mientras dirigía su mirada a la partitura que había prometido tocar para esa _ocasión especial. _

La ceremonia había dado comienzo, y con ello… _-la mejor parte de mi vida…- _pensó con sarcasmo. Tenía que comenzar a tocar, pero no podía… no quería. Levanto la vista, ella lo observaba con una sonrisa radiante… una que solo le regalaba a él, pero que a partir de ahora, tendrá que compartir.

___-__Cuando la música suene, darás tus votos para pasar el resto de tu vida con el…- _

Comenzó a tocar, mientras su mente se debatía entre seguir con esa estúpida pieza o mandar a freír espárragos todo y decir, en frente de todos, lo que sentía por ella. _– Por favor, no tomes su mano…- _Opto por lo más sensato, mientas su mente lo torturaba con pensamientos idealistas.

…

Estaba a unos pasos de ella viendo, sin ver, como todo el mundo los felicitaba. El solo quería que esto fuera una pesadilla.

-Sasuke-kun…- una suave voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, y ahí la vio, le estaba sonriendo pero él no quería que lo hiciera. –Gracias… por la canción…

-Te hice una promesa, Hinata...- la vio ladear la cabeza en señal de confusión.- te prometí tocar en tu boda…- sonrió de lado al ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de la joven, la había avergonzado.

No supo en qué momento sucedió, solo que ella lo abrazaba y el correspondía a ese abrazo… sabía que era el adiós.

-Te quiero, Sasuke-kun…- la escucho decir y en ese momento regreso a la realidad… su realidad.

___-_Hinata, yo… _Nunca supiste que sentía por ti y te odie tanto por eso. A veces, deseaba que fueras infeliz… _también te quiero… -sonrió de lado, ocultando perfectamente la tristeza que sentía. -_por tanto tiempo viví dentro de una fantasía como un tonto y aun ahora, me estas mirando y sonriendo plenamente._

-Ahora tu, prométeme algo…- la vio asentir con esa sonrisa tan suya, tentándolo a hacer una estupidez… iba a besarla. Agito la cabeza despacio, borrando sus pensamientos. – prométeme que serás feliz con él, Hinata… _por favor, se feliz con el… para que yo pueda olvidarte…-_

-Te lo prometo, Sasuke-kun… - le sonrió dulcemente, mientras sellaba su promesa dándole al joven un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien… _ahora borra mi miserable imagen de tu mente…_ cuídate mucho, Hinata…- le pidió, mientras besaba la frente de la joven con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

-Tu también cuídate, Sasuke-kun…-

Se despidió de ella. Tenía que salir de ese lugar, _tenía que estar lejos de ella…_

_-Se que… aunque por un tiempo me será tan difícil que sentiré que muero, aprenderé a vivir sin ti, con ese dolor que me causa el no tenerte cerca…- _cuando llego a la salida de la iglesia, giro la cabeza y la vio. Estaba abrazada a él, _a su esposo._ Regreso la vista al frente, mientras una traicionera lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

_-Porque ahora estas usando un vestido de novia… -_ metió la mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y saco un anillo, el que le daría a la joven cuando por fi se decidiera a confesarle sus sentimientos… ahora era tarde. –_estas usando un vestido de novia, pero no es conmigo…- _camino unos cuantos paso y cuando se supo lejos de la iglesia, arrojo el anillo lo más lejos que su impotencia le permitía.

_- Ahora me doy cuenta, __yo solo practicaba para decirte adiós…__ Porque tu deberías ser mi mujer… ahora estas usando un vestido de novia, pero no es conmigo… -_

…

…

…

___Hola a todos… lo sé, debería estar terminando mi fic "La tristeza de tu corazón, la música de tu alma" pero… no me podía quitar esta idea de la cabeza._

___No sé si sea buena, compréndanme… lo hice en 20 minutos (ok, esa no es una buena escusa ¬¬). Pero si les soy sincera, a mi me encanto como quedo ^^U… bueno… estoy abierta a comentarios, críticas constructivas, sugerencias para mis próximos fics… tomatazos si quieren._

_…_

___Por cada review que dejes, algo bueno pasara en el mundo… ¿me dejas un review? _


End file.
